Link y Linkle Hermanos de Hyrule
by Zeruda-no-Hime
Summary: Los hermanos del destino, Link portador de la fuerza del coraje y Linkle portadora de la fuerza del espíritu... Zelda la reina de hyrule fue secuestrada, ambos tienen la misión de encontrarla y derrotar a Yeheros, el hechicero de la tierra. A través de su misión se encontraran con una fuerza mayor a la de las diosas. Géneros: romance, aventura, drama, comedia.
1. I-Reino de Hyrule: Hermanos Guerreros

_¡Hola! Soy Zeruda-no-Hime hehe… bueno este es mi primer fic… no sé si será un buen fic, o uno malo, se aceptan jitomates volando a mi cara jeje. Espero les agrade la historia y todo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos y cada uno de ellos son de la compañía de videojuegos Nintendo y Tecmo koei. Este fic estará basado en Hyrule warriors, el spin-off, que por cierto se ve muy bueno O: lo apartare x3 eso espero. La trama y uno que otro personaje es mío._

_A si… hay uno que otro spoiler xP es que yo ya lo vi ewe el hw pero solo vi un pequeño… más bien gigante spoiler y si no quieren saber no les diré cual fue, al cabo del tiempo se les olvidara y no lo recordaran xD, es bajo su propia responsabilidad._

_Bueno que comience._

**_Link y Linkle _****_Hermanos _****_de hyrule:  
- I-Reino de hyrule -_**

Prologo: Hermanos guerreros.

En un alejado reino conocido como Hyrule, una guerra se desataba, las fuerzas armadas de la reina quien junto a ella y su fiel acompañante sheika luchaban cara a cara contra el ejército del mal.

La reina se encontraba mal herida, sus fuerzas empezaban a agotarse, un monstruo cerca vio indefensa a la hermosa mujer, trato de lastimarla, ella esquivo con gracia, sin embargo ella ya estaba rodeada. La sheika estaba muy ocupada combatiendo en un lugar muy alejado. Este sería definitivamente su fin.

-si he de morir lo hare luchando – preparó su arma, uno de ellos trato de lastimarla, al hacerlo soltó un tajo, sin embargo no había sido ella, si no.

-¡Linkle! A los de allá, yo me ocupare de estos. – un joven preparo su arma y escudo, de un momento a otro dejo fuera de combate a los que los rodeaban.

-Tú…

-mi reina… ahora está a salvo – le dio la mano para que se levantara.

-ha ha… monstruos torpes. No lidian con cualquier muchachita. – la jovencita sonreía de oreja a oreja, con su ballesta y su pequeña espada podía con cualquiera que se le atravesara.

-bien, cada día mejoras hermanita – el chico de verde y bufanda azul sonrió ante la encantadora chica de menor edad, ambos de cabellos rubios, ambos de ojos zarco y ambos vestidos de verde a excepción de que el portaba una bufanda, ella en lugar de bufanda y gorro individual traía una capa, esta traía consigo un gorro grande y largo.

-Gracias – sonrió, al momento de pararse, esta toco su costado izquierdo, le habían herido profundamente y sangraba, él al darse cuenta de la herida, tomo a la reina en brazos y la llevaba cargando. Cada enemigo que quería atarlos su pequeña hermana Linkle daba en el blanco y soltaba tajos.

-ya casi llegamos al castillo majestad.

-¿Tú debes ser…?

Cuando la doncella se disponía a nombrarlo una gran piedra cayó justo delante de una entrada.

-diosas…

-maldición – gruño ante la acción de los bulbins - ¡Linkle!

-¿sí?... – la chica lo miro con algo de miedo ante la expresión del muchacho.

-toma a la princesa, tengo que hacer explosión contra esto.…

-¡yai!, entonces, rápido o se desangrara su majestad.

La joven tomo en brazos a la hermosa reina rubia, de ojos azules zafiro, de hermosa figura y vestido color rosa, con una armadura y su corona que a simple vista denotaba un hermoso rubí en medio.

El joven presuroso empezó a lanzar bombas a las piedras, Linkle no aguantaba a la princesa, su armadura era pesada y ella pues demasiado ligera y flacucha pero fuerte en otros sentidos.

Cuando estas reventaron Linkle suspiro de alivio, su hermano había tomado nuevamente a la bella joven en brazos.

-Link, tu llévala al castillo, yo te iré cubriendo y me encargo de estos monstruos.

-¡bien! – corrió en dirección al castillo junto a su hermana.

-Hey esa es ¿Lana? – la chica de verde señalo a una joven de gran carisma, cabello azulado, ojos lila, ropa extraña y a pesar de la guerra una sonrisa, su nombre era Lana una bruja blanca muy poderosa.

-y esta también Shia (Cia) – los ojos de Link se centraron en la joven, su vestimenta solía ser abierta, aunque después del incidente ella volvió a la normalidad aunque todos la creyeron muerta.

La joven de cabellos blancos volteo a ver al joven, por el cual había estado enamorada por mucho tiempo, desde que veía el destino del héroe, hasta ver al héroe de ese tiempo.

El joven movió su cabeza, negando, su corazón debía estar con la reina y hyrule. Aunque este estuviera enamorado de la hechicera por su sinceridad y su corazón le perteneciera, en el fondo quería proteger al reino y a la reina de todo mal.

De repente como si nada Lana salió volando cerca de Linkle, muy mal herida, Shia trato de ir en su auxilio pero cuando iba corriendo también fue atacada.

-Linkle… toma a la princesa y corre… el camino está despejado, yo debo ayudar a Lana y a Shia.

-pero…

-¡corre! – el muchacho le dio a la reina, Linkle tiraba cada cosa pesada como su armadura para poder llevarla con facilidad.

-lo lamento reina… si no me deshacía de eso, no podría ir más rápido – corrió como los vientos. A gran velocidad se iba acercando cada vez más y más al castillo.

Link se encontraba inquieto, Shia estaba al lado de Lana, tratando de hacer algo para que esta no desfalleciera. Ambas eran como hermanas.

El gran monstruo gigante era un Xiredo, un grande y gigantesco dragón que podía cambiar de color según su entorno, como un camuflaje.

-entonces… vas a caer… - link desenfundo la espada y con un solo movimiento corto el ala derecha del dragón, dejándolo ensangrentado, sin más cayó al suelo mal herido. Link tomo el Hook-shot y subió a su espalda, este se maneo para tratar de tirar a Link, quien con inteligencia clavo la espada en la espalda del dragón para no caer. Al ver que esto no funciono, se dispuso a lanzar fuego por la boca para quemar a Link, pero se cubrió con el escudo hylian y evito quemarse.

Para ese entonces Lana se había recuperado.

-¡LINK! ¡Su punto débil es la cola! ¡CORTALA! – grito la peli azul.

-y se hará piedra – dijo susurrando Shia – ¿¡por qué no se me ocurrió antes!?- esta vez clamo.

-b-bien pero… creo que sabe que hare…

-¡Link!- Shia llamo su atención – ¡yo lo distraigo, tu ve y hazlo!

-¿pero si te lastima? – el joven mostro una cara de preocupación.

-¡No lo hará! – la chica sonrió ante Link, quien con confianza se dispuso a avanzar.

-¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡Monstruo feo!

El dragón volteo hacia Shia. – ¡no me haces nada tonto! – sonrió de sobre manera y entonces Link tuvo la oportunidad perfecta. Hasta que un grito de alguien conocida se escucho.

-¡REINA! – dijeron al unisonó Shia, Lana y Link, voltearon hacia el castillo.

Shia fue tomada de un brazo por Lana, esta puso un hechizo protector para evitar que las quemara, Link fue aventado por la cola del dragón y rodo por el pasto del campo.

-¡SUELTAME! – grito la reina desesperada.

-Z-Zelda… r-resiste – dijo Link por lo bajo.

-¡Lana! Ve con Linkle y ayúdala. Yo me quedare a sanar a Link.

-¡de acuerdo! – la joven no lo pensó dos veces.

Shia movió a Link a tras de una gran roca, él se encontraba inconsciente, ese golpe pudo haberlo matado de no haber puesto su costado donde tenía una armadura ligera por dentro. Hecha por magia de Shia, después de todo, la magia era muy útil.

-Link… resiste. – la chica tomo a Link y lo puso entre sus brazos. Abrazándolo con fuerza la joven noto que este no respondía, temía lo peor… si este serie el último momento con él a solas, tenía que aprovecharlo. La joven se acerco, sus hermosos labios rojos besaron los rosados de Link. – Siempre te he amado… héroe del tiempo.

Link empezó a responder, lo primero que dijo fue – e-eso dolió – este se levantaba con desgana.

-¡Link! – Shia lo abrazo con alivio, este se sintió algo avergonzado. La joven se quito su máscara y dejo revelar sus hermosos ojos lila, su cabellera blanca ahora un poco más larga. – no vuelvas a distraerte Link.

-No lo hare Shia – dijo aun con los brazos de la chica entre su cuello.

En ese momento se encontraba Lana corriendo al castillo a toda prisa.

Una gran nube negra se encontraba sobre esta, ella se aventuro a entrar, diviso con mucho esfuerzo a la reina Zelda que se encontraba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente.

-S-Suéltame… de-desgraciado. – dijo Linkle, Lana no podía ver donde se encontraba. Sin embargo podía saber que la estaba tomando por el cuello. Esta se preocupo y trato de hacer un hechizo de dispersión.

-ha… ¿tú piensas que con esa magia tan débil lo lograras?... ni con la traición de tu querida hermana Shia lograste ser más fuerte… eres una vergüenza.

-¡cállate! – la joven se puso a pensar en miles de cosas en ese momento.

-n-no le di-digas nada… e-estúpido.- dijo Linkle pataleando.

-como se que vas a morir Lana… quitare toda esta magia negra alrededor, ya sé que no puedes y me das mucha lástima bruja blanca.

-L-Lana… t-tu puedes ¡l-luchar! – dijo Linkle con voz alta.

Al momento en el que este disperso las nubes se pudo divisar que la traía aun por el cuello.

-¡Déjala! – dijo Lana corriendo a su auxilio.

-un momento…. – paró en seco – elige… La reina… o esta mocosa… ¿Quién?

-s-salva a la r-reina.

-pero… yo…

En ese momento Lana estaba más que dudosa, por un lado la reina era vital, era importante, pero por el otro, Linkle era la hermana menor de su mejor amigo y también era su mejor amiga.

-uy… casi, pero no, que mal puntería arquero. – este esquivo una flecha que Link había lanzado.

-¡Suelta a mi hermana! – grito con furia Link.

-decide… tu pequeña y adorada hermana o la reina…

-L-Link… l-la reina… s-sálvala…

Link se sintió nervioso…

-rápido el reloj avanza…

En ese momento entro en escena Dizzel… el mejor amigo de Linkle. Con una flecha logro darle a la mano que sostenía a la chica de rubios cabellos.

-maldito… - dijo enojado el hechicero.

La chica trato de correr sin embargo este, la tomo de nuevo. –ahora morirás. – clamo.

La chica se mecía cada vez más.- no moriré…

-¡claro que sí!

-¡LINKLE!

Una luz salió del dorso de la mano de Link. Este reflejo en los ojos del hechicero. La soltó. Sin embargo.

-sárcerep rop erpmeis ne al anrete dadelos – Linkle cayo inconsciente.

Este salió huyendo, con Zelda entre brazos .

-hermana… responde perezosa…. Vamos… prometiste a m ama y papa que saldrías adelante… conmigo… a mi lado…

No respondía… sin la reina y con ella así Link no podía concentrarse.

Continuara…

* * *

_Ok… creo que esto ha sido el prologo hehe… bueno no se que mas escribir, sobre todo porque es como una única historia sobre Zelda, spin-off y mis ideas propias. Bueno en base al cia por Link… pues al principio será así, pero luego vamos con el Zelink… poco a poco._

_Bueno espero les guste y que esperen el episodio uno._

**Próximo Capitulo… II Reino de hyrule: Tetrafuerza**

Nos leemos pronto jóvenes amantes de los fics :) no olviden comentar chicos ;)


	2. II-Reino de Hyrule: Tetrafuerza

Hola chicas, chicos x3 soy Zeruda… esto fue así de rápido, me quede con la ganas de escribir, pero las actualizaciones serán los domingos x3 y Linkle mmm… no es un OC, se supone iba a ser un personaje jugable, sin embargo nintendo lo descarto…se me había olvidado mencionarlo en el capitulo anterior xO que mal, tenía ganas de jugar con una onee de Link. Jaja bueno…. Para eso me dijeron que existía :) disculpen la tardanza, matemáticas no me deja D: o si SHIA ES CYA…

Bueno, los personajes no son míos son propiedad de nintendo y Tecmo Koei.

Quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews xD gracias chicos y chias por su apoyo y me gusta que les agrade la a: Calmia Mind, Luz sword hyrule, Guest y Lana Witch... y una vez mas discúlpenme por tardar tanto.

Aclaraciones…  
la _cursiva_ es pensamiento.  
Las **negritas **lo importante  
_**la negrita y cursiva**_ de lo que paso anteriormente.

* * *

**_ Link y Linkle_****_Hermanos_****_de hyrule:  
- II-Reino de hyrule –_**

Capítulo I: Tetrafuerza

_**Una luz salió del dorso de la mano de Link. Este reflejo en los ojos del hechicero. La soltó. Sin**_ _**embargo.**_

_**-sácere rop erpmeis ne al anrete dadelos – Linkle cayo inconsciente.**_

_**Este salió huyendo, con Zelda entre brazos .**_

_**-hermana… responde perezosa…. Vamos… prometiste a mamá y papá que saldrías adelante… conmigo… a mi lado…**_

_**No respondía… sin la reina y con ella así Link no podía concentrarse.**_

De repente de la mano de la joven rubia salió un resplandor blanco. Una Luz envolvió a los dos hermanos. En ambas manos se encontraba el símbolo de la trifuerza.

Sin embargo en la mano de ella se encontraba reluciendo el triangulo de en medio. Aunque ya a Link le había pasado. Su hermana era diferente, la luz que los rodeo era más pura y limpia, la protección de la chica la había salvado de un destino cruel.

-L-Link… - la chica empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente – Y… la reina.

-la princesa… ella… - Link desvió la mirada con culpa.

-Link… no te preocupes hermano… iremos por ella – la chica soltó una risa y lo miro.

-¿iremos?… ha claro… tú te quedas en hyrule.

-pero – de un momento a otro volvió a brillar el símbolo sagrado de la chica. - ¿Qué rayos?

Impa llego corriendo a toda prisa, la reina había sido secuestrada… y la guerra aun seguía.

-REINA – grito.

-Impa… - Link negó con la cabeza.

Todas miraron la mano de la joven – imposible – susurro Impa con cierta sorpresa – en todos mis años como nana de la reina jamás había visto algo similar.

-pero… - Lana tomo su mano- esto no es ni poder ni sabiduría… Link tiene el coraje, ¿entonces qué significa?

-hay leyendas de los sheikas sobre una fuerza mayor a la trifuerza… la Tetrafuerza… la fuerza del poder, la fuerza de la sabiduría y la fuerza del coraje conforman la trifuerza, el legado que las diosas nos dejaron en el mundo y que solo aquellos que posean una de esas fuerzas o tengan las tres en un balance absoluto la podrán obtener, sin embargo existe una fuerza mas… la fuerza del **espíritu**. Aquella fuerza que es la verdadera fuerza del alma, de la vida y existencia. La que da sentido a todo y puede dejar unida a la trifuerza, aquella que puede tener los tres en uno solo, es decir, los fragmentos de los elegidos es un solo cuerpo. **Un poder mayor que las diosas doradas** **nos dejaron**. Se dice que ese fragmento fue dado a la o el siervo de corazón más puro, de corazón limpio y sin pecados. Esa fuerza se perdió con el tiempo. Ni el héroe legendario, o del tiempo podría obtener la fuerza perdida. Linkle… ahora sabes que tienes una gran responsabilidad… si tú pierdes la pureza de tu alma…. Si te encuentras con avaricia, si te vuelves obscura se volverá a perder la fuerza. Quizá con esa fuerza podríamos desear que todo pase, que la guerra no exista y todo sea paz y tranquilidad.

Dizzel se acerco a Linkle, la tomo de una mano y luego la levanto del suelo. La abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana. Este joven teína el cabello negro alborotado, pero de una forma en el que se veía muy atractivo, tez morena, de ojos café claro, alto, con una peculiar vestimenta parecida a la de ella, sin embargo este traía consigo pantaloncillos más largos en lugar de shorts que la joven traía y era color azul rey y café.

-Linkle… estaba muy preocupado por ti – este seguía abrazándola, fuerte mente, acariciando su cara, oliendo su hermoso cabello rubio…

-no te preocupes amigo… estoy bien. – y aunque las palabras de Linkle no eran las que él esperaba oír, su amor por ella era grande y jamás dejaría que una amistad destruyera lo que sentía por ella… jamás se rendiría.

-qué bueno que estas bien – despego sus brazos de ella y luego junto sus frentes como siempre lo solían hacer.

-a veces me pregunto si se dará cuenta de que la ama… - decía a Link, Lana quien con cierto tono de burla los miraba sonriendo. Link al ver esto se poso una mano en la frente, con algo de celos retrocedió a su hermana de su amigo.

-Link… - entro corriendo Cya, este no se salvo de un abrazo de ella. – ¿y la reina?

-puedes soltar a mi hermano, gracias…. – dijo Linkle ahora celosa por que su hermano estaba con esa a la que llamo pecho grande, la chica de la carne. Claramente Linkle no era más que una jovencita en pleno desarrollo, sin pecho y pues Cya…

-que genio… solo estaba preocupada por tu hermano…- Cya lo vuelve a tomar del brazo, sonrojando al joven.

-no tienes que, de verdad "gracias"- al decir esto aparto a su hermano de ella - él no necesita cuidados, es fuerte.

Estas se miraron desafiantes, Dizzel y Link miraron con nervios, ambos tenían una gota de sudor recorriendo la sien.

-la rivalidad entre Linkle y Shia es impresionante – dijo Lana riéndose y pegándole con el codo a Link mientras este observaba y ponía cara larga.

Impa se encontraba serena… sin embargo – ¡BASTA!

Todos la miraron, Linkle tenía las manos en las mejillas de Cya, y Cya en las de Linkle

-ella empezó – gritaron al unisonó ambas chicas.

-ya basta. Cya, eres la adulta y actúas como niña…

-Los siento señorita Impa… - sonrojo sus mejillas, era cierto… que vergüenza.

-yo no tengo nada por que disculparme… - Linkle desvió la mirada molesta, amabas se dejaron de tomar de las mejillas.

-jovencita… pide una disculpa – dijo Link cruzado de brazos y molesto por las groserías que su hermana le hacía a Cya.

-lo siento… pajarraco que casi destruye el hermoso reino de hyrule…

-¡Linkle! Esa no fue una disculpa…

-lo siento señorita Cya… _señorita melones –_Pensó.

-Ahora… lo que haremos será…

Impa estaba serena pero por dentro preocupada por Zelda. Sabía que algo no estaba correcto, si ya bien habían derrotado a ganondorf, el rey de las tinieblas, ¿por qué había aparecido otro y llevado a la reina?… ¿Cuáles eran los motivos?…. entonces recordó lo de hace un momento… la chica, la trifuerza… ¡Tetrafuerza!

-¡eso es! – Golpeo su pala con su puño – eso es lo que busca, la Tetrafuerza, también vendrá por Link… y por ti Linkle – señalo a los hermanos.

-¿Quién? –pregunto el muchacho.

-el tipo que robo a la princesa… - dijo la peli azul, Lana.

-sí, así es Lana… este poder es mayor a la de las diosas… entonces… significa que el que lo obtenga será invencible….

-si lo consigue… - dijo Cya.

-dominara todo el reino…- siguió Link.

-todo, no solo el reino – dijo Lana, se miraron Dizzel y Linkle con nervios y miedo.

-pero… entonces… - preocupada Linkle tomo su espada.

-Hermana… - Link, la tomo de un brazo – ¿A dónde crees que vas? – la miro desafiante.

-a afrontar mi destino… tu también hermano…

-Linkle… Link tiene razón, es muy peligroso – la tomo de la mano.

-Dizzel… eres mi mejor amigo, sabes que cuando tengo una meta jamás la dejo ir… - arrebato bruscamente su mano de la suya, y la mano de Link de su brazo.

-hermana… quiero cumplir la promesa a mamá y a papá, de que estarías bien.

-y lo estaré…. Tu pequeña hermanita es fuerte… como su hermano y no necesita de "nadie" – mira a Shia- para cuidarse.

-supongo que tienes razón… pero aun así… -Link y los demás empezaron a escuchar algo misterioso….

-"Los días que han pasado las tragedias se extendieron. Ganondorf resucito, lo sellaste y aun así el mal prevalece en los corazones de la gente, Link héroe del tiempo, debes salvar a la princesa. La sabiduría corre por su dorso… el coraje por el tuyo, y la fuerza del alma en la tuya Linkle"

-¿¡quien!? – pregunto Link con algo de sorpresa.

-soy…

Sin embargo en ese instante la voz de disperso… y no se supo más de aquella voz.

-entonces, o hay tiempo, debemos buscar a la reina…

-Zelda… - Link cambio el tono de su voz, parecía algo quebrada y preocupada…

Cya lo miro con algo de molestia… si aun sentía algo por Zelda todo su esfuerzo de cambiar se vería en una situación algo incomoda. Después de todo… Link fue su razón para ser una chica buena.

-¿qué miras? Deberías rendirte Cya, mi hermano está profundamente atraído por la reina.

-y… ¿tú qué? Dizzel te mira con amor y lo mandas a volar.

-el solo es mi amigo.

-Linkle – Dizzel la tomo de piernas y luego la puso en sus brazos delicadamente – estoy preocupado por ti.

Por primera vez Linkle no vio su acción como la de un hermano, se sonrojo al instante y desvió la mirada.

-¡Hey! Yo llevare mi hermana a que se recupere – Link la arrebato de los brazos de Dizzel y la llevo algo molesto.

-Link… ¡no seas así!

-¿cómo así? Parece un animal cuando te ve… t-te toma como si fueras de mucha confianza.

-es mi mejor amigo… aquí el animal eres tú, cuando estas con esa señorita carnes… ¿qué no piensas en Zelda como solías hacerlo? Tú querida princesa…

-Linkle… sabes que ella es una reina, yo solo un caballero…

-Y héroe… además, estoy segura de que te ama…

-pero…

-¿que ya no recuerdas la primera vez que cruzaron miradas? Yo estaba en el campo de tiro… luego unas chicas empezaron a murmurar que la reina se quedo por unos instantes mirando al chico apuesto… ósea tu…. mirándote. Hasta los soldados decían tener envidia de ti.

* * *

_Recuerdos de Linkle._

-sí, eso fue realmente extraño, la reina solo miraba a ese chico, el apuesto.

-no es el hermano de…

-sí, creo que es su hermano.

-el chico guapo… el caballero que apenas acaba de empezar y por las diosas que es todo un experto.

Mire a un lado ya que escuche mi nombre.

-¿qué pasa?

-tu hermano y la reina hicieron clic

-¿eh? De todos modos ya se conocían desde hace mucho, por esa razón fue que decidimos ser caballeros de la reina Zelda… y…

De repente señales de alarmas empezaron a sonar por todos lados.

-¡AH!

-Linkle son las alarmas debemos ocultarnos, la guerra…

-¿y Linkle?

* * *

-y eso fue lo que paso.

-¿y les dijiste que fue por ella? – baja a su hermana y luego hace un facepalm.

-hehe, lo lamento, tenía que decirlo.

-con razón todas se me quedaban viendo al pasar, murmuraban y se reían cuando estaba Zelda a mi lado.

-es tu culpa… de todos modos debemos pensar en algo sobre la situación… ¿dónde se encuentra ahora?

-_mi querida princesa… _ojala supiera… iría inmediatamente…

-necesitas una espada Link…

-¿recuerdas la última vez que la saque? Todo fue un caos por Ganondorf.

-pero la necesitas… ¡Hey! Tetas de carne podría ayudarte a sellarlo con un hechizo.

-no le digas de esa forma… su nombre es Cya.

-ella casi destruye hyrule. Ella no merece mis respetos. ¿Acaso te enamoraste de esa bruja?

-no… - se sonroja un poco – sabes que la mujer de la vida de este caballero es la reina… daría la vida por ella… y hyrule.

-te gusta… - pone una cara enojada – dijiste que amarías solamente a Zelda, se lo juraste hace tiempo ¿te acuerdas?

-sí, lo sé… pero ella necesita un príncipe.

-para ella tu lo eres, jamás te das cuenta de sus sentimientos, eres muy torpe.

-de todos modos ahora debemos preocuparnos por encontrarla…

-¡así se!... habla… - pero su tono de voz disminuyo.

-¿qué pa…?

-eso –del cielo salió una tétrica luz negra y morada.

-Esto no es bueno.

MI FURIA SE IRA CONTRA TODO HYRULE… Y TU… LINK…

-no de nuevo Cya…

-¡Te dije que era malvada esa tetas de Carne! –Linkle se prepara para la batalla.

Continuara…

* * *

_Bueno, si, Cya será la contrincante en la próxima batalla. Si, sé que es raro, pero se darán cuenta de por qué… pero más adelante y disculpen la tardanza._

Próximo capítulo: III-Reino de hyrule: Cya la maga del tiempo.

Próxima actu: NUEVA SERIE. (TP)

Link HW: ¿Por qué rodeado de muchas mujeres?

Zeruda: eres un padrote Link *se ríe*

Link HW: parezco…

Link TP: al menos tienes serie en emisión…

Zeruda: ni te quejes la próxima será tu serie.

Link TP: *Q* de verdad?^

Zeruda: Quiza eoe…

Link TP: Algo es algo…

¿): No se olviden de comentar.

Zeruda: Quien?  
Link OofT: vamos, por mi *guiña el ojo*

¿): HASTA OTRO CAPITULO.


	3. III-Reino de Hyrule: Cia la Hechicera

Zeruda: hey… ¿cómo están Zelderos? He, he, la ultima vez Cia ataco y…  
Link HW: sin ofender… deberías dejar que ellos *señalando al lector* lo lean…  
Lana: si, eso es verdad…  
Link TP: porque sea que este Link rodeado de mujeres prefiere a Zelda, digo yo prefería a Midna en TP… no sé cuando se vio su verdadera forma… casi me da un infarto de lo guapa…  
Zelda TP: oh, ya veo Link…  
Link TP: no me malinterpretes Zelda, tu eres la chica que amo.  
Cya/Cia: Link, solo ama a Zelda *se pone triste*  
Link HW: C-Cia… es que… no se qué pasa conmigo… yo de verdad…  
Lana: Cia, tenemos que aceptarlo.  
Link HW: ¿t-tenemos?  
Todos menos Lana y Cia: ¿AH?  
Lana: Olviden lo que dije.  
Zelda Skyward: Por cierto era hechicera no maga xD  
Link skyward: Oye Zelda, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

Bueno, los personajes no son míos son propiedad de nintendo y Tecmo Koei.

Aclaraciones…  
la _cursiva_ es pensamiento  
Las **negritas **lo importante  
_**la negrita y cursiva**_ de lo que paso anteriormente  
"Cursiva entre comillas" es narración.

* * *

**_Link y Linkle_****_Hermanos_****_de hyrule_**

**_- III-Reino de hyrule –_**

Capítulo II: Cia la Hechicera del tiempo.

_**-¡así se!... habla… - pero su tono de voz disminuyo.**_

_**-¿qué pa…?**_

_**-eso –del cielo salió una tétrica luz negra y morada.**_

_**-Esto no es bueno.**_

_**MI FURIA SE IRA CONTRA TODO HYRULE… Y TU… LINK…**_

_**-no de nuevo Cya…**_

_**-¡Te dije que era malvada esa tetas de Carne! –Linkle se prepara para la batalla.**_

-No… Cia por… -Link fue interrumpido por una voz familiar.

-¡LINK! ¡Cuidado! – la chica salto sobre él, que por su distracción estaba a punto de ser lastimado por magia obscura.

-¿¡CIA!? – Dijo Link y al mismo tiempo – ¿¡TETAS DE CARNE!? –Linkle.

-Sí, soy… hey… ¿tetas de carne?

-si tu estas aquí ¿quien…?

-cuando un invocador se transformo en Lana, lo recuerdas ¿cierto? – Cia estaba algo agitada, parecía haber usado algo de magia…

-a mi me parece que… - Linkle sospecho un poco…

-debiste correr mucho… te vez agitada…

-o usado magia…- Linkle la miro con molestia.

-Linkle… - Link estaba harto de la actitud de su hermana.

-Tú hiciste que apareciera ese invocador ¿verdad? Sigues siendo una traidora…

-Linkle… correr con tacones es más difícil de lo que parece… - dice mientras exhalaba un poco.

-de todos modos aléjate de mi hermano.

- y sigues… ¡cuidado! – una ráfaga de viento se había llevado a la chica, tan ligera como pluma se fue… Link trato de alcanzarla pero, no lo logro, Cia estaba preocupada

* * *

En otra parte…

-estos monstruos… son…

-¡LINKLE! – decía Link corriendo junto a Cia…

-¿Linkle? – lana se viro hacia arriba y logro ver a la chica, con un ligero movimiento utilizo el palo deku y con la hoja del mismo Linkle se sujeto de Lana, pero inevitablemente el fuerte viento las llevo a otro lugar.

A lo lejos Dizzel pudo escuchar los gritos de su amada.

-¡Linkle!

Este igual que link correteo pero no sirvió de nada, en un intento salto muy alto pero, no logro tocarla, solo rozarla.

-¡ah! ¡Demonios! - se tiro al suelo y como se esperaba de él, empezó a soltar puñetazos al mismo sacando grandes oleadas de polvo.

Link sintió como le caía la tierra que el muchacho había esparcido con aquel poderoso golpe.

-eso no traerá de regreso a mi hermana o a Lana.

-lo sé, pero… si hubiese estado a su lado – de repente la furia del chico hizo que este tomara la túnica verde del otro joven, del cuello y lo atrajera hacia el – ¡¿tú qué rayos hacías Link?!

-¡cálmate!

-¡seguro le prestabas más atención a Cia que a tu hermana! Como siempre, por eso ella llego a alejarse un tiempo ¿sabes?

-eso no… - Link sabía perfectamente que eso había hecho. Y también fue la razón de una vez la distancia de ambos.

-de todos modos ahora no solo es la reina, sino que también Lana y Linkle…

Continuara…

* * *

Zeruda: Un capitulo relativamente corto… si, lo sé, pero viene mas… C: así que solo esperen.  
Link TP: eres una mala autora…  
Zeruda: os debéis de dejar de tocar los cojo…  
Link OofT: shh… tranquila… también deseo matarlo pero mejor no digas esas cosas.  
Link TP: ok… dejare de molestarte, pero solo quiero que me hagas caso…  
Zeruda: que quieres….  
Link TP: ZeLink en mi historia.  
Zeruda: imposible… ya vendrá para ti, pero en Tolerancia no.  
Link TP: oye Zeruda… mira para ti con mucho cariño .I. 7-7…  
Zeruda: *prepara su arco* corre bitch.

Todos: ¡MATA NE MINA!


End file.
